


Mommy dearest

by Madam_Violet



Series: Wish upon a star [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Life with Heather was all fun and games, eating ice cream by the beach and dancing at night. But deep down Bill knew she would never be satisfied with that. Missing her foster mom, her family and her friends, she decides to have a serious talk with her runaway girlfriend.





	Mommy dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a Mothers Day fic, with one day late ^^. I planned to write more about Bill's relation with her two moms, the one who gave her life and the one who raised her. But in the end, it became domestic and family fluff.

Bill lifted her head from the magazine she was reading, lounging lazily on the beach, and smiled as Heather emerged from the clear purple water. She was one with the element, her watery silhouette slowly gaining colours. Soon she was fully humanoid, a pale blonde with a blood-red swimsuit. She laughed and sat next to Bill, pulling pink heart shaped sunglasses from the beach bag.  
"Heather, I wanted to talk..." Bill started seriously.  
"Sure ! What about buying ice cream, we could talk while we walk by the Riviera."  
Bill sighed but compelled. It was always like this with Heather, she had this special gift to elude any serious moment. She was truly made of water, after all and sometimes Bill was afraid she might not be able to hold her longer as she glided between problems and responsibilities. Living in the instant, Riviera and Italian ice cream the day, casinos and clubs at night, never knowing on which planet they would sleep next. It was an exciting life at first, but Bill slowly felt boredom crawling under her skin.  
"I'm serious, honey."  
"I'm serious, honey" Heather mimicked her pulling a face.  
Bill shivered. He hated when Heather was doing that, acting creepy on purpose. She was so alien, sometimes, but she had became more human as they spent time together. The young woman wasn't really sure why. At first, she had believed it had to do with her new body, but then she had experienced the same mutation, and honestly she hadn't felt any different. It was still better than being a Cyberman and now she could eat as much ice cream as she wanted and still wear size 36 jeans.  
"Let's eat ice cream" she surrendered with a smile.  
She and Heather wandered for a while at the carnival, listening to the loud techno music and avoiding excited kids and their parents running after them. Of her long trip with Heather, Bill had learned one important thing about the universe : anywhere you went, a touristic beach was still a touristic beach. They had explored a bit the inner cities and countrysides, of course, but in the end they always ended up in the tourist traps. Heather wasn't the Doctor. She didn't mind the problems of the universe. She didn't mind anything. Actually, she just partied, sometimes she had problems and she ran away. Having problems was probably what she did the best, cheating in casinos, trying stuff she shouldn't try, walking at night in a mini dress through less than friendly streets. Bill was pretty sure she did it on purpose, playing with fire. But in the end there was never any danger because she was indestructible.  
Maybe Heather had always been this way, since the day Bill had caught her wandering on this parking lot in Bristol, probably high on anti-depressants or something less legal. Thinking about Bristol made Bill more and more sad as time went by. She really had to talk with Heather, here and now.  
"Let's go to that oriental tea house you like" she said seriously, leaving no place for a no.  
Heather smiled and let Bill lead her by the hand. They sat at their favourite table under a heavily decorated cherry tree frozen in eternal bloom.  
"I'd like to talk about what we're doing next."  
Heather nodded, silently sipping her tea.  
"Sure. I like it when you take decisions."  
Bill swallowed hard, not really sure how her girlfriend would react.  
"I was thinking, maybe it would be time to go home."  
"Home is where you are" Heather said seriously.  
Bill blushed, but she put herself together. It was to easy to manipulate her.  
"You know what I mean."  
"If you want to go to Bristol, let's go to Bristol. Missing the weather and the grey streets ?"  
"It has nothing to do with Bristol. Don't you miss your family ?"  
"You know very much I don't have any."  
"No, I don't know" Bill said a bit more bitterly than she intended. "I know nothing about you at all. Where you were born, if you have siblings..."  
"You don't want to know" Heather said darkly.  
Bill shivered. Heather was never dark. She was a dizzy, playful bubble gum blonde, straight out from a 90s teen movie.  
"Well, as you know I have a mom and I start missing her" Bill said.  
"Great idea. I was wondering when you would ask me !" Heather exclaimed with a thrilled expression.  
"You want to go back and meet Moira ?" Bill asked in dismay.  
"No, not Moira, your actual mom."  
Bill almost choked in her tea.  
"No, no, no. It's a big fat no ! What's going on behind this silly star of yours !"  
Heather kept smiling confidently.  
"You can't always run away."  
"You're the one who says that !"  
"I'm not running away, I have nothing left to run away from" Heather said, an offended look on her face.  
"You're the queen of the runaways. And there's a difference between running away from whatever past you have and running straight into trouble."  
"Why meeting your mom would be trouble ?"  
"Because it goes against the laws of time ! What am I going to say ? 'Hello, I'm your daughter from the future and I'm just here to say hi because you die at 25 and I didn't have the chance to meet you.' Stupidest idea ever."  
Heather shrugged. Bill held her breath, bracing herself for what was coming next, but her friend said nothing. Maybe she wasn't as brainless as she sometimes acted in the end.  
"Thanks Heather."  
"For ?"  
"For not saying aloud what we are both thinking about right now."  
"I'm not an idiot, and I'm certainly not cruel" she muttered grimly.  
"I know, that's why I love you."  
The two girls stayed silent for a moment. Finally, Heather spoke first.  
"Why do you want me to meet Moira. As far as I know she's a terrible foster mom."  
"No, I wouldn't say that. She's a bit... Moira at moments, but she raised me, and she did her best. I know I've been talking bad about her, sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. Things hasn't always be easy for her."  
"Sorry, I didn't know. She always gave me vibes of Cinderella's stepmother."  
"Well, she was great when I was a kid. We had no money, but she never let me know, saving each single penny she could to pay for my football lessons. When dad didn't come back home for a few weeks she kept telling me how much he was missing us and she even wrote post cards she would put in the mailbox. I never told her I saw him with this girl from the office because I though she didn't know. Then midlife crisis hit her when I entered puberty and things went a bit wild. On my defence, I still think she attracts losers like honey attracts wasps. I grew out of puberty, and she kept going crazier and crazier. Honestly, I'm worried. Just imagining her in a club with Neville makes me want to break something."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."  
"Don't be. We've all been stupid at times, Moira more than everyone."  
Heather giggled and took Bill's hands.  
"Then let's go to Bristol. I will be nice to see the old University again."  
Bill's smile faded and Heather bit her lip.  
"Maybe not the University. I guess the Doctor moved on, didn't he ?"  
"Yeah, probably."  
Bill hadn't heard of the Doctor since Heather had saved him. She had neither heard from Nardole nor Missy. The first one had very likely survived because he was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met, the other one was either dead of causing havoc somewhere. Without Missy, the Doctor had no reason to stay on Earth. Bill couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about that. Without her, her friend would still be there, bored to death, but with a purpose. He was a bit like Heather, always running away. With Missy, he had an anchor, and somewhat a family.  
"Don't feel bad" Heather said as if she could read her thoughts. "You set him free from his promise. He wasn't made to settle. He's just like us, a wanderer."  
"Talking about it... you know, when I said I wanted to go back home, I didn't mean for visiting."  
Heather frowned, anticipating what was coming next.  
"I love travelling with you. I mean, it's all fun and games, but don't you feel a bit empty ?"  
At Bill's discomfort, Heather lowered her gaze and her eyes started leaking. Not the usual kind of leaking.  
"Why are you asking ?" She growled. "You know very much the answer."  
"Of course I know how you feel" Bill whispered, angry after herself for her lack of tact. "But it doesn't have to always be like that. We can have a purpose together, if you want to."  
"I'm listening." Heather said between two sobs.  
"What about starting over ? We could go back to our lives as we left them and just try again. You know, I really wanted to start this physics degree with the money I was saving."  
"I still have no idea what I want to do with my life" Heather said, half laughing half crying.  
"It's okay, you have a whole lifetime for that."  
"I want to be by your side" she said quite childishly.  
"And I want that too. Listen, what about going back and giving our lives a try. If it doesn't work, then you can go back to the stars. I'm not keeping you on a leash, you know."  
Heather nodded.  
"You're right, I think I want to give it a try to. I thought we were both alone, but you have a family and friends waiting for you. And I won't be completely alone this time."  
"No, you won't. I promise I won't let you feel lonely for a single moment."


End file.
